Reader in Hetaliand
by dsifreck20
Summary: ( * * I was bored in class so I thought of writing this because I just couldn't get the thought of writing a fanfic out of my head)
1. Chapter 1

(**This is my first fanfic for Hetalia, sorry if it's bad T^T** )

You were lying on the warm grass underneath the cherry blossom tree, reading your favorite book (f/b) to kill some time before your class started for the afternoon. You had forgotten to pack a lunch before you left your dorm this morning, so all you kept thinking about was how much you craved something other than the disgusting cafeteria food. After 20 minutes of reading you saw a man in a green deep green jumpsuit with a red arm band and had his legs wrapped in gauze bandages, with large rabbit ears, a tail, and what you thought was a baby panda on his back in a straw basket.

You got up and went over to him while he had his head in the bushes calling for something.

"Is that a panda on his back?" You said to yourself as you got closer to him.

"Aiyah! I need to find Shinatty-chan, aru" He was looking around for his Shinatty-chan which you didn't know what that was. You gently tapped his shoulder which startled him.

"Aiyah! You almost gave me a heart attack, aru" He moved some hair out of his face and started to blush a dark shade of pink.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" You looked at him from head to toe and thought to yourself. "I don't know much about clothing, but the way he's dressed makes him seem Chinese."

"Looking for my Shinatty-chan, aru, have you seen it?" He stared at you with big amber colored eyes and a small, adorable pout.

"Man he's so kawaii…" You couldn't help but stare back until you snapped out of reality when you saw him look down. "Um...I'm sorry, but what is a Shinatty-chan?"

"It's um….a thing, aru" He didn't want say that Shinatty was a stuffed toy because he was afraid he thought you would laugh.

"What kind of thing Mr.…?" she had forgotten to ask for his name.

"Yao Wang, but just call me Yao, aru. But may I ask what is you name my dear?" He smiled a bit, happy to be able to change the subject.

"(F/N) (L/N), nice to meet you Yao" You smiled a bit then looked at his panda. "Is that panda real?" You poked its cheek a bit to see if it was.

The panda was happily munching on some bamboo in the basket while you poked its cheeks. Yao looked at (Name) and how fascinated you were with his panda. "Shi! Isn't he cute~"

"Yeah, he's so kawaii~" You looked at Yao and smile brightly, then frowned. "You never answered my question…"

He sighed went to a small bag that you knew wasn't on there a second ago. "Shinatty-chan is a stuffed animal that talks." He pulled out a picture of a Hello Kitty doll, but you noticed something odd about its face.

"What's wrong with its face?" You giggled a bit at the ridiculous face, which made him blush and look away.

"Blame my boss for the face, when I first made the doll, my boss 'who's a big dumb dragon' drew that stupid face on it…"

"Your boss is a dragon?!" Your eyes widened at what you just heard.

"Eh….Shi, is there a problem with having a dragon that is centuries old as a boss?"

She started to laugh "How old are you man?"

"Way older than you think…." He pouted when you laughed at him

"You don't look old Yao…come on tell me" You pouted a bit.

"Over 4000 years old, I'm the representative of China"

"Your pulling my leg right, tell me you are. You can't be that old."

"Sadly I am….well, anyway I have to go looking again" He sighed and turned around to go looking for his toy. "Well, good-"

"Wait! I'll help look for your doll~" (Name) grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to, aru?" He looked at (Name) with a little smile.

"Yes, let's go now" You both walked into the forest looking for Shinatty in every bush and clearing until you realized Yao had disappeared. "Yao, where are you?" You started looking for Yao but couldn't find the man anywhere. "Oh man…I don't know where I am now…" You continued to walk around until you saw a small manor. "I didn't know there were places like this in here..." You started to smell something good from the open window on the side of the house and walked over to it.

((***TO BE CONTINUED~***))


	2. Chapter 2

"Francy pants!" You saw a frying pan fly out the window and a man running out the front door laughing.

"Ohonhonhon~ try to catch moi if jou can Mon chere! ~" The man stopped once he saw you and chuckled. "Well what do we 'ave 'ere? ~" You looked at him and instantly fell in love with him. He was a blonde man wearing a long, deep blue coat with a matching capelet worn over it. He also wears a pair of red pants and tall boots with white cuffs.

"Um…Hello Sir….?" You started to blush until you saw a woman with long brown hair, apple green colored eyes, wearing a green maid dress with a white apron and headscarf, carrying a frying pan.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and zhis lovely woman with zhe frying pan iz Elizabeta~" He pulled the women into a hug and gave her a passionate peck on the cheek.

"Get away from me frog!" Elizabeta slammed the pan against his head and made him faint. "I'm sorry Miss…uh"

"(F/N) (L/N), um what was that all about?" You backed up a bit just in case she tried to hit you with her pan like she did Francis.

"Hm...You mean him? He's just being his normal, annoying French self. He and his two friends won't help me clean the house, it's a total wreck from Gilbert's party last week."

"Who's Gilbert?" You looked at her a bit confused.

"You don't wa-" She was then cut off when an albino tackled her.

"Jou were talking about me weren't you frau?" The albino looked up at you and grinned. He was dressed in a blue military outfit, black boots and a cross-shaped necklace. "Kesesese~ Liza, I didn't know jou had friends zhis cute" Gilbert got up and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You noticed a little bird sitting on his head, chirping.

"Aw, such a cute bird…" You thought about petting it, but fought the urge to do so.

"Mein Gilbird is awesome just like mein~" His grin widened even more.

A few minutes later a man with somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin walked over to the four of you with a bunch of tomatoes.

"Hola mis amigos~ I'm back!" He was wearing a tan jacket, along with a pair of tan trousers, and a pair of short brown boots with puttees wrapped around his legs.

"Hallo Toni~ Vhere vere jou at?"

Francis finally woke up and looked at Toni. "Bonjour mon ami~ Were jou picking tomatoes for Lovino?" He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Ugh great, now I'm a mess! I 'ave to go clean up before I can cook again" He walked back to the house complaining about mud in his hair.

"Hey Antonio need help with those?" You literally jump when you heard her speak since she was so quiet before.

'Si~" He looked at you and smiled. "Who are you chica? Are you a friend of Elizabeta's…"

"Zhis unawesome frau is (Name), she's gonna be staying with us tonight~" He grinned

"W-Wait I never agr-" You were then cut off when Elizabeta placed a hand over your mouth.

"You should stay over, it's starting to get dark out and you don't want to get hurt walking around in the dark" You looked at the sky and didn't realized how late it has gotten.

When you entered the house you were thinking to yourself about what did Elizabeta mean when she said that "the house is still a wreck"? You saw nothing out of place, nothing broken. The inside of the house was bigger than it seemed on the outside, but you didn't care because you were too busy admiring the elegant paintings on the walls and how beautiful the inside looked. "Wow….this a nice house you guys live in…."

"Kesesese~ Just vait to jou see mein room frau, it'll blow jour mind~" His grinned stayed on his face

"Uh…okay then Gil" You looked with a small smile on your face.

The Spaniard chuckled a bit. "His room is just filled with more birds like his little friend Gilbird, nothing special chica."

Elizabeta placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Plus it's a mess, he barely ever cleans his room. Even after I clean the pigs nest he calls a room, it still ends up a mess. I think I really should've stayed at Roderich's, at least he cleans up after himself."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the sound of that Austrian's name. "Kesesese...Roderich is a unawesome, uncool person. Ich don't see why jou care so much for someone like zhat when jou could be with mein~" He patted her back her back as he laughed.

After a while of listening to the two talking, (Name) wanted to look around the house a bit to see if anyone else lived there. So you walked away from them down a hallway until you got to the kitchen. That's where you found Francis wearing a plain white button up shirt, black pants, and his hair was tied up into a ponytail. "Hey Francis..." You walked over to him to see what he was doing and saw him cutting up onions and other vegetables.

"Hm?~ Oh, 'ello (Name), are jou staying over for dinner?" He stopped what he was doing to look at you.

"Yeah...well actually I'm staying over for the night. What are you going to make?"

He smiled and went back to cutting. "Zhat iz a surprise, jour just gonna have to wait until zhen~ But for dessert, I'll make jou a special parfait with my love~" He wiggled his eyebrow a bit.

You felt your cheek getting warm and realized that you were blushing. "U-Um...Thank you?" You turned away trying to hide your blush, but apparently Francis had already noticed it.

"Ohonhonhon~ I see someone's blushing~" He smirked and winked at you. You face turn a darker shade of red as you turned around and headed out of the kitchen.

"Are all French men like that?" You thought to yourself as you walked back to the main entrance. On your way back you heard what sounded like a vacuum cleaner come from upstairs and started to wonder...'Is Elizabeta cleaning upstairs?' You went upstairs to she if she was the one clean, only to find no one there. All you saw was a cord plugged into the wall, and an open door on the fall left side of the hallway.


End file.
